The Grey Between the Worlds
by The-Gravel-Wars
Summary: Naruto is without The Kyubi and all his chakra. Sub-Zero is dead... sort of. One is running from somthing the other is trying to find somthing. Meeting in the middle is a wonderful thing(chakraless Naruto!Real ninja naruto!Semidark naruto!)Genres may be off i dont know what ones to choose for this story. Critical comments are accepted and wanted. Enjoy!
1. Black

systemStartUp

systemSignIn:User:The_Gravel_Wars

subStart:User_Password:********

programSelect:Disclaimer_no_jutsu

programStart

The characters and places used in this story are controlled and coppyrighted by Masashi Kishimoto and NetherRelm/Warner Brothers

[[]]

Pain. The last feeling of the Lin Kuei ninja formally known as Sub-Zero felt before he died.

But he was ready. Ready to accept the punishment for all the evil and misdeeds he and committed threw-out his life. Ready to see the red hot fires of the Nether Realm. But he was not ready to see... snow? The white of snow was all around him confusing him to his location. Mere moments ago he felt the burning pain of Scorpions fire, but now, he felt almost as though he was home. Wondering where he was in out world and if he was in out world at all he began to walk in the the snow and the wind.

[[]]

Pain. It was all that a single particular child felt as he bled out again. It happens every year on his birthday. Whether it was Kami or the Shinigami who decided the cruel fate for this boy birthday to be on the same date as the Kyuubi festival. The damn fox, all it did was cause him more pain. Every year it got a little worse as those who couldn't bring themselves to try to kill a toddler were willing to attack the small boy. Ever year he was able to hide a little longer from them before the pain began. All he wanted was to be accepted, or at least that what it was originally, but after awhile his wants changed.

It all came about when he saw some ANBU hiding on the rooftops running for the village gate. Looking around he saw that no-one noticed them and started to realize that if he became a ninja like them, maybe he would be able to run and hide and possibly even escape the hellhole formally known to him as Konoha.

[[]]

After that day every moment he wasn't scavenging for food or hiding to heal his wounds from the villagers and ninja trying to kill him each night, he was training. Eventually he started trying to unlock his chakra so he could use jutsu and other abilities but quickly came to realize that he couldn't. He didn't know why he just couldn't. After that he knew that he could never be a ninja like everyone else. But even thought he couldn't use the jutsu everyone else did he worked hard to get better in everything else that didn't use chakra kenjutsu in particular.

When he was seven he decided to finally test himself he decided that he would sneak into the bookshop in the cloud district( **for those of you who don't get what I just said ill give you a hint, FUS ROH DAH)** and try to see if he could learn about why he couldn't do the jutsu of the other ninja. His plan was a fairly simple one. He just had to get on the roof and wait till one of the upper story windows was unwatched and jump in. Other than him getting on-to the roof the plan went without a hitch, the difficulty with getting on the roof came from his small stature. After awhile of trying to get on the roof, he succeeded with the help of a gutter pipe.

Once inside he began sneaking to the A-Rank jutsu section. But on his way there, a peculiar book caught his attention. Not because it was big, colorful, flamboyant or even had a big or long title. Actually it was because it was the exact opposite of that. It was a medium sized navy blue book with no title or defining marks. In comparison to the other books around it, the book almost looked like it was hiding just like he wanted to. Out of curiosity he picked it up and opened it to the first.

The book was about the ninja that came before the Sage of the Six Paths introduced chakra into the world. It spoke of the fear that everyone had of them, because of their skill in stealthy assassinations, the exact opposite of the ninja of today. Skilled in the art of assassination while hiding in the dark, never being seen, they defended their clans with everything they had. They existed to combat the samurai and their corrupted masters trying to make the world a better place for all but the cruel and heartless tyrants. This was exactly what he wanted to be. This book explained exactly how he wanted to be, a being hidden from all until it saves someone from pain. The unknown hero of the world, never seen, never heard, never noticed.

After that day he trained with a new found enthusiasm, working tirelessly to to be like the ninja of the past. And that leads to tonight, he gets up from where he was hiding and climbs to the rooftops beginning to run eventually seeing the village gates closing. Realizing that he was behind scheduled he ran faster and faster and faster trying to get out in time. With the gate in sight he relaxed slightly until he heard the horn signalizing the gates closing. Slipping threw the last crack in the gates he ran into the dark abyss of the forest eventually running out of breath stopping and leaning against a tree he looks up and all he can see before he falls asleep is black, the darkness, the night that was to become his friend.

[[]]

When he woke up the next day, he remember that he had forgotten about making a plan on where to go. With no village to hide him from the world and protect him, he needed somewhere to live and some source of money. Starting to think he decided he would try to go to the mountains of Kiri(I know there are no mountains in Kiri but I couldn't remember witch ninja village had mountains so I decided on Kiri to be the current base for our "mysterious" hero). He just had to make sure of one last thing before he left. Cutting his thumb, he tore a portion of his jacket and bled onto it making it seem that, for anyone who came looking for him, some animal had killed him. Leaving it behind, to him it signified his moving on from the village and it's people, to the rest of the world it showed that today was the day that Naruto Uzumaki died.

 **Theres chapter 1 for ya. I wanted to make it a bit longer but I couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter. For right now I'm going to try to make chapters 1.5k words long.**

 **Right off the bat I would like to say I AM GOING TO TREAT NARUTO AND SUB-ZERO LIKE REAL NINJAS meaning little to no dialogue from either of them and no over the top powers from Sub-Zero but everyone else will still be cannon-likeish. Well till next time like comment and subscribe, wait no thats you-tube ummmmmmm oh I know! Follow review and favorite and I'll see you all in my next update.**


	2. White

**I had a witty disclaimer all planed out but I accidentally deleted it so just fuck it, I don't give enough shits to re-type it so (Insert Naruto/Mortal Combat disclaimer)**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~8 _years after "_ _T_ _he_ _E_ _scape"_**

"Well, that's how I lost my medical licen-HURK.""Doctor? Doctooorrrr!?".

"Mission complete Mei-sama."

"Thank you for helping the war effort, Yurrei-san(NO, this will not be a Yaoi/Yuri story. Yurrei is Japanese for ghost.), and I assume you'll be wanting your pay now. Mei's only response being a swift nod of the head from the Kami's gift that was the ninja across from her. In the two years this ninja has been doing missions for her, he has made more progress in winning the war than her and the rebellion has in twenty.

"You know when this is over you could become a ninja of Kiri and have a permanent job in our ranks and if you want even a family, right?"Another shake of the head."Well, the offer will be up there, so when you choose to join a village just keep us in mind."

After reviving his payment and leaving by his customary flash grenades and disappearing just like normal. After arriving at his home base in the Land of Iron and going to disengage all his traps like normal when he noticed that a few and the far end of the hallway had been triggered meaning someone had managed to both find his home and pass by all his traps witch to Yurrei spoke volumes to the skill of the ninja he was facing.

Preparing his tanto and kitana, burst threw the door, but upon their entrance, found nobody. Deciding to thoroughly check his house before resetting the triggered traps he began to look around. Before he got very far he was startled by a muffled voice saying,"Hello Yurrei-san. It's incredibly refreshing to find a ninja in these land where it seems the term has been forgotten to the ages in exchange for flashy powers."

Whipping around, looking for the speaker that had invaded his home readying himself to hide until he thought about the words that the other man had used,"Ah, and it seems you have a head on your solders too. A sharp mind is just as dangerous as a sword. But no more about my personal philosophy I am here to give you a job and I think it would be far easier to talk to each other face to face ill be waiting for you outside."

Quick as lightning, Yurrei ran outside to see and ninja in a pale blue and black outfit with a matching blue mask standing outside waiting for him."As I understand, it is not in your nature to speak first. The name for me you can use is Sub-Zero, and if you accept this job, I can help teach you the real ninja arts as well as giving you a mission.""If that's so, than what is this mission if I may ask?" asked Yurrei. "It will be a multiple step mission for Konoha," at those words Yurrei visibly stiffened,"Ah so I see you have had some sort of run in with them before. Well that will help with this mission because this will eventually become an assassination mission against a large portion of the leading forces in the village.""How do you want me to start?""The beginning is up to you but you must first become a chunnin in their ninja ranks. If you need to enter the village more easily meet the hokage and tell him "the danger comes from below the tree".

"Understood, and how will you communicate the next portions of this mission to me?""You will know I am giving you orders, when while you're there you will get a small weekly payment for the duration of your continued services. Every week when you receive your payment, go to ichiraku's ramen stand at thirty minuets past noon and I will have an informant meet you there if its time to either progress to the next stage or if the plan has changed. Understood? Good. Unless you have any other questions, I will take my leave and expect you to be at Konoha in three days time."

Seeing his presence was no longer, Sub Zero made his exit threw the front door, surprising Yurri by evading all his traps without triggering any of them. As soon as Sub-Zero left, he began prepping for the upcoming mission by first studying the bingo book so he could have as much information on Konoha as possible. Afterwords realizing that he wouldn't be able to take most of his weapons with him because he would have to pose as a gennin and Konoha doesn't have many weapon user if at all.

He decided upon his small blades weapons set so he could bring the most weapons possible while looking as subtitle as possible. The set is made up of one balsong(More popularly known as butterfly knifes), three black aluminum kunai on a spool of ninja wire, two serrated claw blades, and 7 throwing knifes and shuriken. Ironic that he had more weapons on him than most gennin and he felt naked without most of his armory of weapons at his disposal. He stored most of his weapons in their sheaths except for his throwing knifes which he will store on his forearm sheaths once he gets some suitable gennin clothing

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After getting the most gennin thing he could think of, being a KAMI-DAMM ORANGE JUMPSUIT that did nothing to help any of his ninja skills, other than hide them, he began to make his two week trek to Konoha to begin his mission

On his way there, he found a gennin team on their way back from a mission in wave country. Deciding to tail them to Konoha hoping to get an easy entrance, maybe posing as a civilian or something like that. At a bare minimum he could see how the entrance security.

After a pitifully slow two and a half days of traveling, the oblivious team and Yurri following a little distance behind arrived at the gates and upon their arrival if he wasn't already underwhelmed, he was now. The whole difference of the gate was left to only two very bored looking seemingly chunin ninja.

All it took to sneak by was just going over the roof of their booth and he was in.

Deciding that his first goal should be getting to the Hokage and receiving the rest of his mission he started to roof hop over to the hokage tower. Deciding that it would probably be less suspicious if he just went threw a window, he climbed up a conveniently placed tree and onto the Hokage's office balcony. Seeing the Hokage was out at the time he just slipped threw the open window which to him was odd that a Hokage would leave the window to his personal office open until he felt the chackra spike and saw a seal appear on the floor. Realizing that he tripped an alarm, he hid in a broom closet until the Hokage was alone witch was oddly quick after showing up either making him a fool or had been found out.

Waiting for another ten minutes, he stepped out of the closet, much to the surprise of the Hokage, so he was a fool, and announcing "The danger comes from below the tree" calming the irate Hokage. "So you're the ninja the Sub-Zero-san sent to help with our mission, sorry for the hostility but you looked like some ninja that shouldn't be with us anymore. But enough about that, I assume you are here for the mission.""Yes Hokage-sama.""Good, I intend for you to commit the acts over the next year or two. During that time I was going to put you on a gennin team but seeing as you look like you cold be an ANBU, would you like to go on an ANBU team?""No" "Than I will see to getting you a team, although I do have one question. Why do I not sense any chakra from you?""I was born without it" "Then I have the perfect team for you to be on. Also I assume you will act differently while around your new temporary team. What kind of person will you be?""I will act as far to the opposite as possible to how I act normally.""So loud and obnoxious""Yes""Well, thats all for now. I will alert your team to having a new member, but I have to warn you that your new team will be a group of ninjutsu specialists focusing on heavy assault with very little planning. You will meet your team at training ground 11 tomorrow morning at 7:30. I will send someone to escort you."

Turning around to look out the window overlooking the Village, Hiruzen said" Also if I die at any point during your mission, you are to finish assassinating the rest of the targets as fast as possible and then scrub my office. I will prep the paper bombs tonight and I will hide the detonation chord under my desk right here*points to spot under the lip of his desk* and the will be all…,""Yurri""Yurri-san and good luck." But by the time the Hokage said that, Yurri was already out the window again. "Just like Jiryah" the hokage said under his breath. After that meeting he decided that he as earned a chapter of his "heavenly piece of Kami-blessed piece of literature *cough cough porn books cough cough*

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After finding an apartment and getting changed into his gennin cloths, Yurri decided that it would probably help with his mission if he knew the layout of better. It had been nine almost ten years since he was here, but it was nice to be able to go places and not have people want to kill all the time. Or at least that had been the plan until he felt the familiar tug of the kyuubi trying to get him to come to her. And yes, only a year or two after he left this village, he met his best friend and lover, Kurama.

Because off her wanting to talk he decided that he could put of exploring for a little bit, until they were **done** at least. Another thing to know about the fox was she is one of the most perverted person/fox he ever met, other than the Nibi and her container.

The first thing she tried to do when she met him was to unseal her, but after he said that he couldn't due to both his lack of chakra and the fact that it would kill him if she left, they came upon an agreement. She is able to give him some of her chakra when he needs it and she can have the ability to see, feel, smell, taste, and hear everything going on around in in the outside world. To do so he needed to remove a third of the seal, while doing so he realized that if he's in his mind scape he has power over everything, seal included. With that in mind he decided that, as long as the kyuubi didn't fight him he could also give that power to kyuubi.

After telling her this, she was ecstatic. When he asked her why she said that before now all her previous containers had either forced her to do what they need, or just plain ignored her and never used her power. To her that immediately put him far ahead of all her other containers.

After wards he slowly began to spend allot of time with her, which for kyuubi soon blossomed into a little crush witch eventually changed into a mutual adoration for each other. Eventually they even started to sleep together in Yurri's mind-scape house.

It was a medium wooden cottage in the middle of a field that they created together. It was two stories tall with a couple windows on each level. The house was painted a sky colored shade of blue that they both love.

But that was the past and this was the present and in the present he heard a happy Kurama calling for him to come upstairs. To him she was the only person in the world that mattered and he would protect her with his life. He realized that he actually had the village to thank for him meeting her and giving him his best friend and wife. With that thought in mind he want upstairs.

And he was happy

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **Cloud district reference from previous chapter was from Skyrim**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 **YES! I promised a longer chapter and I delivered a 2K. Sorry about the change in pace for the story and not updating for a month. I meant to do this sooner, but every-time I finished this chapter I just wasn't happy with it. And the ending is a bit cheesy but I liked it so if you didn't**

 **FUCK YOU. Flamers, constructive criticism, and suggestions are all welcome. Have a nice day.**

 **Or not, you can go do what ever you want. NO, get away from that window. I know I suck at writing but I don't suck that much.**


	3. New Options and a Poll

**NOT AN UPDATE**

I have been neglecting this story. There is no other way to say it other than neglecting, so I have decided to post a poll on my profile dictating the future of this story. If I have less that 3 total votes by May 1 at 20:00 U.S. central time, I will be deleting this story and starting over with one of two Ideas.

Naruto

Summary: What happens when you give a shinobi that is already a powerhouse the ability to make their body indestructible: you get a tank. What happens when you give them the power to instantly heal from anything:you made a human tactical nuke. Now what if you gave them the ability to break anything:you get a juggernaut. Godlike!Naruto tank:Naruto slightly insane!Naruto 100% more likely to jump in front of certain death!Naruto

2\. Special Weapon Naruto

Summary: "Eat your vegetables they said, get enough sleep they said, don't put on the gauntlets made of dead mythical creatures they said. Well screw them!" Thinking back now, that may have not been the best course of action. weapon orientated!Naruto

IF you want either of these choices, comment their number below and if you have a suggestion on either this story or one of the ideas listed above, PM me. Keep checking back because these choices may change or I may add more if I can think of any.

Well, good day, good night, or go fuck yourselves.(or all of the above)


End file.
